


Golden Skies

by Margri3t



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Depression, Elemental Magic, Ereriminibang2k19, Eventual Happy Ending, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Mutual Pining, Near Death, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margri3t/pseuds/Margri3t
Summary: On another planet where magic runs through its very core, three clans are at war. But when Levi, a child of two clans, discovers his ancestry: he ends up a path that leads him to a warm embrace from a welcoming family, an overwhelming destiny, and a cute fire elemental that steals his heart.





	1. Another Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I'm very excited to be posting this mini bang fic. I'd like to that my beta for helping me fine tune everything!  
> Link to their ao3 here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettaJones
> 
> And of course, kudos to the artist I've been working together with!!! I loved seeing my fic come to life, a picture is indeed worth 1000 words.  
> Link to their artwork is here: https://phantomkim.tumblr.com/post/185978088733/heres-my-contribution-to-margri3t-s-fic-for

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

The soft sounds of our footsteps against the forest floor were all that broke up the flurry of heaving breaths. Trees rushed past the edges of my vision. We just had to get past the border, just a little bit further and we were safe. Crimson red was running through the fingers clasped to my wrist but that would be okay if I could just run a little bit further. 

That's what I kept telling myself. Because, as soon as we were in Rose, we would be fine. We could stay the night at an Inn and sort out my wrist, then head to Shiganshina to find any living relative. Because I finally had those now, if you don’t count uncle Kenny. But Kenny was hardly caring. I just hoped my other relatives would be less like him, if they existed. I had never even entertained the possibility that I was from Wing, never even questioned the lack of powers or Kenny's insistence I was part of Unicorn. But now I knew better. I repeated my recently gathered information to myself.

My name is Levi. My mother was from the Unicorn clan and my father was from the Wing Clan. I inherited my father's powers. For the whole 16 years of my life, Uncle Kenny hid those powers from me, because they were elemental powers, not physical like the Wing Clan. I was born in Shiganshina. Shiganshina. The city of hope. Or at least the city I was placing my hope on. I sounded the syllables out. “Shi-Gan-Shi-Na.” There I could find a relative and learn about my wing clan heritage. I could be free from Kenny's tyranny and I would have my friends beside me. 

Isabel and Farlan were running slightly behind me. They were Rose clan members, but they came from the Eastern side where the Rose clan was allied with the Unicorn Clan. Although in reality, they did not support the actions of Unicorn.

Faintly in the distance, I could see it: the border between Rose and Unicorn. There was a faint red shimmer, the same red that was present on every rose insignia on the planet. The border, due to its Western location, was meant to keep the Unicorn clan out of the Wing allied lands. But I would have no issue passing through. I had a Wingian mark on my wrist. The visual representation of hope was just a few meters away, even so, the ground warped beneath my feet. Farlan ran up to my side, pulling one of my arms over his shoulder.

“Just a bit further Levi. There's a village just past the border…” Farlan was now basically pulling me along. Isabel came up to my other side and assist. My vision continued to darken. I listened to the sounds of the forest around me, trying to stay awake. The cry of crows and whisper of the wind did little to assist. Was Kenny still after us? I didn't think so. Why were we still running? Maybe we could stop and lie down for a moment. 

“I just…” need to rest, is what I was going to say. But I lost consciousness before I could force the words from my lips. 

_“I’m sorry, Levi. You’re just not like the rest of them.” Kenny had said._

_“I’m a Blank?” I had asked that night, full of fear._

_Kenny sighed, kneeling down to my height. “Yes, Levi, you’re a Blank. You don’t have an insignia.”_

_I looked to the floor, trying to deny the tears gathering at the corners of my eyes the satisfaction of falling. “But why me?”_

_“I guess our planet decided you weren’t worthy.”_

Oh, how I hated him now.

~~~

The next time I opened my eyes I was somewhere unknown. This caused a slight rise in the rate of my breathing, until I noticed Isabel sitting by my side. Isabel was looking fairly relieved at my awakening. “Oh Levi, I'm so glad you're okay!” came rushing from the girl's mouth. I took my time responding, instead taking comfort in the softness of the pillow under my head and the rough silk of the sheets laid over me. My wrist caught on the material and my arm jerked. Note to self: that hurts. Cautiously I pushed myself up with my still healthy arm and grabbed the water from beside my bed. Chugging the glass in full before daring to speak. 

“Farlan, Isabel, I'm sorry you ended up running with me. Kenny was my problem and now you've had to up and leave your family.” I said. 

“That isn't-”

Farlan interrupted Isabel. “You're being an idiot. If we hadn't run with you, you'd be lying dead on the forest floor just outside of Rose. Besides, it’s not like we had any reason to stay there either.” 

“What he said.” Is took out her pigtails and walked over to one of the other beds. “It's late, we should all sleep. Tomorrow we can go into town, get some supplies, and head south. Depending on how you're feeling, Levi.” She sat on the edge of the bed and looked in my direction. I avoided eye contact.

“Once I get some rest I'll be fine. It's just a wrist.” The two of them really did act like my parents sometimes. 

“He cut deep, Levi. You'll have a scar for life.” Said Farlan. “But Isabel is right, let's sleep.” He walked over to the other bed and that was it, no one said another word about the incidents of the day before. I stayed up for a little while more, looking at the Wingian insignia right there etched into my wrist. Two waves interlocking, with a stripe going through the centre. It was glowing a bright blue, not green like Unicorn, or red like Rose. Blue. My eyes wandered to the bandaging just below it, Kenny was aiming for the insignia. If he had hit it dead on I wouldn't have ever been able to use the powers I knew so little about. But I had a chance now, and this was the window of opportunity I had never had before. Slowly, I drifted asleep. 

_“Levi, I think my dad used his powers on you.” Isabel had said to me two mornings prior._

_“What?”_

_“Well I couldn't sense it before, it's a strong spell, but he totally used his powers on you.”_

_“What for?”_

_“I don't know. I can try to undo it if you want…”_

_“Go on then.”_

_“Alright, hold on…” Isabel began to recite an incantation._

_“Core below me and sky above, Uncover what has been hidden. Let this spell take flight as the dove, The changes to our minds unwritten.”_

_Then on my wrist, the tattoo emerged, shining in all its elegance._

_“Oh my titan! Levi, it's-”_

_“Blue.”_


	2. Another mindless crime

The next morning arrived with a dreadful banging at the door and bright beams of sunlight shining through the curtains into my eyes. After a few minutes of covering my eyes and trying to deal with the aural distraction, there was no change, and so I had to leave the comfort of my bed. “Farlan, you lazy shit! Why aren’t you opening the door?” I asked with a grumble, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

Eventually realising neither Farlan or Isabel was in the room, I opened the door to find them on the other side. The two of them were panting heavily, like they had just run a marathon. They pushed past me to get inside before slamming the door shut and locking it.

“What the everloving fuck is going on?” I asked, hoping for a genuine explanation.

“Erm,” Isabel began.

“Well, you see..” Farlan attempted to continue.

“For fuck's sake,” I sighed in exasperation. “As long as we’re not in any imminent danger I don’t care, but can you both shower so we can leave? I want to get to Shiganshina as soon as possible.” The two nodded and I was left alone to wake up and get changed properly. Around 30 tiresome minutes later, I managed to drag Farlan and Is outside and hail a carriage.

“Karanese, please.” Farlan said to the driver.

Before we knew it we were on our way south.

~~~

Karanese was fairly close to the Wingian border, but we would have to stay there overnight before continuing on to Nedlay, the southern border city. I looked out upon the outside world in awe. The landscape in Rose was much different from that of Unicorn. More hilly and much greener than I was used to. Back in Unicorn, I had lived in a place called ‘the underground’. It wasn’t actually underground, however it was the location of many illegal activities. Mainly because it was so far out from everything else, above us lay a frozen wasteland, and below lay the border. The military was far too lazy to travel to a city so far from everything else. 

At a young age, Kenny had trained me to use a knife.  _ “It’s not going to be easy out there for a little Blank like you,"  _ he had said. _ "Those without magic have to fight that much harder than the rest of us.”  _ He'd taught me to take out staffs first because that's how the Unicorn clan wielded their magic. And then the insignias on their wrists which was the magic source. The way the planet’s core connected with you.  _ “Never try to fight a Wingian on purpose. They use their minds for magic and are far more dangerous because of it. But if you do happen to end up fighting one, go for the insignia.”  _

It was funny to think he'd ended up using his own advice on me.

Of course, going for the insignia was a nasty trick, one wouldn’t do such a thing unless trapped without another way out. They say that if your insignia is taken out, you feel a pain so excruciating you might just die from that before the blood loss. And if you didn’t die from that, you’d be left without the very thing that makes you yourself. A shell of your former self.

Then again, Kenny was a man raised well for the city he lived in. Born and bred Underground. A nasty criminal. But I also knew Kenny did most of his crimes for survival. I had actually looked up to him before this whole mess.

“Levi, are you okay?” Is asked, interrupting my chain of thought.

“Oh sorry, yes. Just thinking,” I answered.

She turned towards me as far as was possible in the cramped carriage. “About what?”

“Kenny.” I couldn’t even say the name without a scowl. I let out a morbid laugh, it was funny how fast life could change. “I used to look up to him so goddamn much.”

“We all make mistakes,” Farlan jested.

“A mistake would be putting it lightly,”I said brushing my hair out of my eyes. I’d be surprised if my uncle hadn’t ruined my ability to trust for the rest of my life. 

“Well, who knows. Shiganshina will be the new beginning for all of us. Maybe you’ll even meet a lovely lady.” Farlan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Who says I like ladies?” I figured I might as well be honest. Didn’t have any reason not to anymore.

They were both silent for a moment. “Wait, what?” Farlan asked, mouth agape.

“I’m... I like men.“ How eloquently spoken Levi.

“Wow, I’m hurt,” Isabel said. “How could you never tell me this?”

“Would you believe me if I said I forgot to?” Both of them shook their heads. “Well, then I guess I never really got round to it. I wasn’t sure what Kenny would think and I didn’t want him to overhear something or one of your parents to find out and tell him. You know they always had a way of finding things out.”

“Good point.” Farlan said.

“I’m glad you’ve told us this now.” Isabel smiled. “Although it’ll never change how we feel about you. You’re stuck with us.” She said with an unnerving grin.

I was glad to have them both as friends. There was no awkward questions or hateful statements; just acceptance.

“And I’m sure you’ll find a lovely guy in Shiganshina.” Farlan continued with the original conversation. “And if they hurt you, Both Isabel and I will have a  _ strong  _ word with them.”

I chuckled at that. It seemed like something the two of them would actually do.

We all went back to silence for the rest of the journey, minus the occasional comment about said journey. 

We arrived at Karanase by nightfall, the stars twinkling vibrantly above, both moons nearly full. I watched the outside world with rapt attention as we drove into the city. The streets were painted with soft yellow light and many a Rosian walking up and down the pavements. Most houses here were made of timber, but there were some brick houses too, mainly the more extravagant ones.

Eventually, we pulled up to the inn we would be staying at for the night and slowly stepped out of the carriage. We thanked the carriage driver and paid him before walking inside.

~~~

“Hello travellers! How may I be of service to ya on this fine evening?” the innkeeper greeted us from behind his aged desk. 

“A room for three please,” Farlan said approaching the desk. The innkeeper raised his hand; Farlan stopped walking. 

A scowl clouded the old man's face. “What are your kind doing here?” he spat.

“Our kind?” Farlan looked offended.

“Allies of them devils up north,” the innkeeper said.

So he was talking about Farlan and Is, I had forgotten that they still had the ally mark.

If you’re wondering what the ally mark is, it’s a mark just below one's insignia that signifies which clan you’re allied to. Only Rosians have this. 

“We’re running away from ‘them devils up north’. Our friend, Levi," Isabel motioned towards me as she spoke, "has to get to Shiganshina, find his family.”

I raised my wrist to show the man my Insignia.

“That’s one nasty wound ya got there,” the innkeeper said. “As for you two, you’d better get your marks changed before you travel any further. Just go to city hall and tell ‘em your case." His eyes narrowed. "They’ve got guys there that can spot a lie.”

Farlan and Isabel nodded.

“Alright," Farlan Said. "So can we have a room please?”

“Yes, of course.” The man gave us a rusted key and sent us up to our room.


	3. Behind the curtain

_ A girl I didn’t know was writhing in pain on the floor, hand clasped tightly to her wrist. Her black hair was covering most of her face, but I could tell she was in pain. I ran to her, calling out a name that I didn’t know, before kneeling by her side. Blood soaked through my trousers.  _

_ “You’ve got to protect him, Levi,” she said through gritted teeth. _

_ I brushed the hair out of her eyes. “Protect who?” _

_ The girl was now looking at something just past my shoulder. “Him.” _

3 am.

Is what the clock by my bed read when I woke up. Whatever that dream was I had no clue, but I was glad to be awake now. Some people in my situation might have wished for answers; I just wished for some goddamn peace. A peace which was not delivered because try as I might to get back to sleep, I did not end up happily snoring away again. Instead, I was up for the rest of the night. Looking at the empty wall across from me.

Lamplight cast shadows through lace curtains. I imagined them to be figures dancing in the moonlight. No care in the world. Dancing to a simple waltz probably; the song didn’t matter. Not when one was so enchanted with another. I had only ever read of such carelessness in the books that gathered dust in the old underground library. But I never thought I’d have time for that myself. Maybe I would now. I didn’t have much of a plan for after we got to Shiganshina. Only really to find my family and learn to use my powers. But what was after that?

It hadn’t really dawned upon me until that moment, that precise moment at 3 minutes past 4 am, that I didn’t have to worry anymore about survival. I could spend my time on things I had seen as frivolous in the past. I could write, make music, run a tea shop, or do whatever the fuck I wanted. Life was mine to grasp with a firm hand.

I fell back against the stack of pillows behind me and sighed.

Oh, the things I could do.

~~~

I won’t bore you with the details of the next day as it was spent mostly travelling. Farlan and Isabel got their marks removed without issue, and we were able to make good time. In fact, we made it to the southern border city before sundown.

Nedlay was a strange city, in the fact it was far more military than actual civilians. But that was to be expected: Wing was on high alert with the war going on and would, without doubt, be protecting all their borders fiercely. I had no doubt we would all be severely interrogated before being able to pass the blue shimmer just south of Nedlay. To be honest, it was intimidating. But I’m sure many would be intimidated by the sight of troops of mages marching through the streets, sword in hand and tattoo shimmering beneath the other.

We headed to a local restaurant for dinner. It was in a fairly cheap area as we were on our last few pieces of gold. But Nedlay wasn’t a city where you would be concerned about price. Every restaurant was just as busy as the other.

What did concern me, however, was the far too tall blonde rock of a man walking towards us in full military robes. 

“Hello all, do you mind?” He motioned to the empty seat left at our table, we shook our heads and the man sat down. “Sorry to be a bother but, the guys up in Karanase warned me of your arrival.”

“Warned you?” I asked. 

The man nodded. “Yes, although that may not be the best way to put it.” He ordered a drink as the waiter walked by and continued talking. “I’m Erwin Smith, commander of all Wingian troops in the east. I received word just a few hours ago that a half breed and two newly allied Rosians would be heading South. What they didn’t tell me though, was what kind of half breed. Would you all show me your insignias please? Military protocol.

I raised a concerned brow as I exposed my wrist to Erwin. “You can tell that from insignias?”

No response. Instead I was met with a sudden death grip around my wrist and two blue eyes staring into mine. “I know your sister.”

Isabel interrupted. “Sister?”

“Apparently?” I looked between my two friends and the military commander in search of some explanation.

“Your insignia," the man said. "It’s exactly the same as hers. The Jaegers have been searching for you for years!”

“Jaegers? You’re going to have to start making some sense. Start from the beginning,” I said Farlan and Isabel nodded silently in agreement.

“The stripe through the centre of your insignia signifies parents from different clans. More specifically: Unicorn and Wing. You see you have the elemental realism as a base, and then the stripe signifies a Unicorn rune. Are you with me so far?” 

“Yes.”

“Good. Now, the Jaegers knew your parents, and when they died they took in your twin, Mikasa. But someone else took you, no one knows who.”

“But why do you know all this?” Farlan asked.

Erwin sighed. “Your friend here is of military interest.”

“Elaborate.” Farlan seemed bothered.

“He, being a Wing-Unicorn half breed, is currently one of the most powerful mages on Paradis. The only ones more powerful would be divine descendants.”

Stone cold silence. Like hell I was, I didn’t even know what powers I had yet, let alone how to use them. I could tell farlan and Isabel were thinking the same thing.

“Don’t believe me? You’re a water elemental, try to float the water in that glass.” He motioned with his eyes to the drink being placed before him. The sneaky bastard knew this would happen. “You can do it. Just picture what you want to happen.”

What the hell, I thought. Then again, why not try? I looked at the glass and depicted what I wanted to happen in my head. Slowly but goddamn surely, the water gathered together and floated upwards. Eventually, a perfect sphere of water hovered above the glass from whence it came.

Erwin nodded as I lowered the water back down. "You only just found out you could do that. Now imagine your skills with the right training. Let alone with the unicorn powers."

"Well, fuck me with a staff."


	4. In the pantomime

Although I had slept well the night before, I spent most of the journey to Shiganshina in some sort of sleepless haze. However, it was going to take a while to process the existence of my twin, or the family that had been searching for me all this time. 

If only Kenny hadn't taken me, I would have grown up in a home, with family to boot. 

Erwin offered Farlan and Isabel a place at his own sibling's house. 

"Why can't we stay with Levi?" Isabel whined. 

"Because the Jaegers don't have much space left. And besides, Hanji is a scientist. They want to know more of your time in Unicorn and would love to host you."

"They?" I asked. 

"Hanji is non-binary, they prefer neutral pronouns," Erwin supplied. 

"Awesome!" Isabel exclaimed, eyes wide. "I didn't know that was a thing. I'm cool staying with Hanji."

I rolled my eyes alongside Farlan in perfect synchronisation. 

"I'm sure Hanji would love to tell you all about it," Erwin chuckled, most likely glad we weren't assholes. 

The carriage we were in skidded to a halt as the horses harrumphed.

Erwin lent out the window to see the commotion. "What's going on out there? I didn't authorise any military marches in this area."

A mage ran up to Erwin. "I'm sorry sir, this was a direct order from Zackly. He wants us to help you escort the half breed. Says unicorn has caught wind of him." 

"Alright, thank you. That means we should hurry up. Get everyone moving, quick!" Erwin sent the mage away and lent back into the carriage. "Hear that Levi? Someone wants you back."

My breath hitched. Why would Erwin say it like that? What did he think that would accomplish? I bit the inside of my cheek and tried to calm myself. 

"Don't worry," Erwin said. "It's good to be scared. Fear is powerful." Erwin sure had a colourful world view. But then again the man was a military commander. It was part of the job description. On the other hand, I had no clue how he had found the ability to read me like an open book. 

"Erwin," I asked. "What are your powers anyway?" 

"Emotion manipulation. I'm a rose-wing half breed. We get elemental powers to do with the body. Manipulating blood, flesh, the mind. Anything like that. I can sense people's emotions faintly too." Erwin looked proud.

Well. That explained a lot. 

~~~

Shiganshina was a city of nature. Trees, plants, and animals thrived throughout the streets. Many of the houses were built intertwined with greenery. Life was thriving in the elemental capital and it was, interestingly, very fitting of my situation. I was turning over a new leaf after all. 

We rode through an array of streets until we reached a quiet lane. Before stopping in front of a quaint wooden beamed house with vines calling up the walls. 

"Alright, this is it. Are you ready, Levi?"

_ Fuck no, Erwin! _ Was what I wanted to say but instead I nodded weakly, and we headed up towards the door. I was about to meet the person I had shared a womb with for the first time in 16 years. How messed up was that? 

I didn't have time to dwell on it. Erwin walked up to the battered oak door before knocking thrice. 

"Erwin, please," a woman's voice came from inside. "Tell me that's you. I've been shaking ever since I got your letter." 

She opened the door. Her eyes met mine instantly and I was forced into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh thank god," she said.

This woman I didn't know was being awfully familiar with me. Had she known me as a child? Somehow I felt bad for even making her worry. 

"Sorry," she said as she let go. "A lot of emotions. Please come in. My name is Carla Jaeger. I've been looking after your sister." She ruffled my hair, before shaking hands with Isabel, and Farlan and ushering us toward a table we could sit at. 

"Mikasa! Eren! Come downstairs!" She shouted across the room before two teens thundered down the aged wood. Eren was a far too tall brunette with mesmerising eyes and a dazzling smile.

And Mikasa? Well.

Mikasa looked just like me. 

It threw me off at first, the mirrored stare and similar frown. I'm sure it threw off everyone else too. But I still hugged her tightly. This was family I never thought I'd have the luxury to meet.

It wasn't exactly a storybook reunion. It couldn't be without me actually knowing her. But  we talked for hours on end until Erwin had to go with Farlan and Isabel. 

"Hanji would like to see you tomorrow, Levi," Erwin said. "I hope that's okay?" 

"Of course," I said as Erwin and my two best friends walked out into the light of the setting sun. 

"See you tomorrow," Isabel called out, and the door shut behind them.

I was unsure what to do now. This had been the first time since the Kenny incident that I was without my friends. Disorientating, to say the least. I felt panic rise up.

_ "Hear that Levi? Someone wants you back." _

Carla spoke, bringing me back to the present. "Oh, Levi! Your wrist is bleeding through the bandages. Let me get Grisha." Grisha was Carla's husband, who worked at the local hospital. "Darling come here! Levi’s hurt!"

The doctor rushed over as Eren sat me down and undid the now soaked-through bandages. All these people I had only met a few hours ago were crowded around me trying to help. Nonetheless, I felt worse and worse, panic rising once more as I saw the blood myself. 

"Levi, I'm going to stitch you up. I need you to breathe."

But I could not breathe. This was all Kenny's fault. Kenny was coming for me. I was going to get killed, the Jaegers were going to get killed. It would be all my fault. They'd bla-

A firm hand began to rub circles in my back. I looked over to the source to see Eren frowning darkly, only to smile when noticing I was watching him. I didn't know the guy that well yet, but it was nice. “Can’t you see he’s stressing out? Give the guy some space.” The boy said, the rest of the family stepped back, Eren continued resting his hand on my back. Something urged me to lean into the calming touch, and as much as I attempted to resist, I ended up following the uncalled for instinct until Grisha was done stitching my wrist. 

"You'll have to be more careful with that wrist until it heals more. Don't do anything that might give you stress your wrist out usually," Grisha explained as he packed up his med kit. "I'm sure you'd like to see your room. You'll be sharing with Eren so he can show you there. I'm sorry for the lack of space."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad to have a roof over my head."

I should learn to stay quiet because that last comment sent many a concerned look my way. 

"We wouldn't want you to be anywhere else, Levi. You're safe here." Carla patted my back.

With that, I was ushered up to the stairs and into a surprisingly large room with two beds, and an en suite to boot. 

"I know my dad said there wasn't much space, but he really meant there wasn't another room. Likes to exaggerate," Eren explained. I surveyed my surroundings: high ceiling, wooden beams, and one wall painted a soft olive green. Eren seemed to like that wall as a feature wall; it displayed many scenic paintings and trinkets (most likely from friends). 

I sat down on the obviously unused bed and began to sort my scarce belongings. I had grabbed a backpack with haste the morning I ran away, shoving toiletries, a sketchpad, and a few clothes into it. For the rest I had nothing, hoping the few coins Farlan had would get us along until I could find somewhere with whatever I needed. In fact, Carla had already offered to take me clothes shopping when Hanji was done with me. A gesture I much appreciated. 

"You draw?" Eren motioned to my sketchbook, green eyes sparkling with curiosity.

I nodded.

"Can I see?" he asked.

An expected question really. It was an instant reaction whenever someone saw an artist pull out a sketch pad – although I wouldn't call myself an artist. I didn't mind this coming from Eren though.

He sat next to me but did not make a move for the book until I gave my approval. Even then he handled every page with care, like he held a priceless masterpiece in the palm of his hand. 

I guess Eren didn't just get his looks from his mother. 

I gave him explanations about each sketch until we felt it was time to go to bed. I was content, and for the first time in a long while, did not have a single nightmare. 


	5. Hold the line

Birdsong filtered through the lace curtains of what was now, apparently, my room. Eren was still asleep, I could tell by the softly breathing lump burrowed in his bed. This meant I had to traverse over the creaky floorboards of the room with the utmost stealth. I could hear the banging of pots and pans down in the kitchen. Carla was most likely the first one awake. 

With that thought, I headed downstairs and said good morning.

Carla noticed me instantly. “Oh hi, Levi! Sleep well? Was Eren a bother?” 

I answered with a wave and a shrug before sitting down. Carla handed me a plate and bowl to choose my breakfast.

_ “Kenny, we don’t have any food.”  _ I had said to my Uncle one morning around age ten. 

_ “What did I say about waking me up?! Go get some yourself!” Kenny motioned for me to leave the room with the hand that did not cover his eyes. _

_ “I need money to buy food.” _

_ “Didn’t I teach you to steal? Get the fuck outta here.” The man grumbled. _

_ “But-” _

_ “I SAID GET OUT!” _

I shook my head to rid myself of the painful memory. Carla watched on, concerned. “You okay?” She asked.

“Yeah just… food… I mean I’m hungry.” The air was tense for a moment before Carla resigned herself with a sigh.

I nibbled on my toast lightly, thoughts wandering off, not really caring how much I ate. “Do you know where Hanji lives? Erwin said they wanted to see me.”

“Well, yes. But I think Hanji wants to see you at the academy. You and your friends will be starting there today.” Carla said in a singsong voice. 

“Academy? I'm going to school?!” I had heard bad things about school.

Carla dropped the metal pot she was holding and began to wave her hands around frantically. "No-no! The military academy! Eren and Mikasa both already go there, and Hanji and Erwin work there. We think it's the best place for you to learn of your powers."

"That makes… sense."

Mikasa entered and greeted me with a smile. "Sleep well?"

I nodded, deciding not to mention just how well. We all sat in a comfortable silence for about half an hour before Eren came downstairs. Bedhead worn with a lazy grin. Eren obviously was not an early bird, but then again maybe he didn't want the worm. 

Either way he was downstairs last. Carla had mentioned that Grisha had already departed for another day's work. I couldn't help but find the birds nest of hair on Erens head adorable, even if he was now desperately trying to comb it out in the ensuite mirror. I watched on unimpressed as I brushed my teeth. I may have found it slightly adorable.

"What? Don't judge me, okay?" he said eyeing me in the mirror. "If I leave my hair like this, horseface is going to make fun of me for sure. I can't let him have that win." 

Sounds logical. Who's horseface? I wanted to ask him through my mouthful of toothpaste. But Eren had already left the room, and I realised how unsanitary that would have been. Eren's hair didn't look better styled, but it didn't look worse either. I found it just as nice both ways. 

~~~

"Isabel, Farlan! Thank god you're here!" I shouted, running to my two childhood friends. Mikasa and Eren in tow. 

"Relax, Levi. It's only been a night." Farlan laughed, unaware of how strange the night had been for me. 

"It's just weird not being with you guys. I kinda latched onto you two after Kenny."

Isabel raised an eyebrow. "Coping mechanism?"

I shrugged.

"No matter now. Levi, there's someone here who desperately wants to meet you. Scarily so." Isabel motioned to a figure with brown hair and square glasses standing behind her. Said figure eagerly stuck a hand in my face for me to shake. 

"I'm Hanji! It's so great to meet you!"

So this was Erwin's sibling. What polar opposites.

"I must say you're smaller than I thought," they said, "but then again Mikasa is quite small too. I wonder If that's a side effect of the mixing of clans or if it's just genetics. Either way you're very cute!"

Did Eren just nod?

But Hanji went on: "I would like to study you if that's okay! We don't know much about the science behind your powers yet except from what Mikasa can do. You'll need to start training too and-" 

"Hanji, that's enough." Erwin walked up to our group. "Eren, Mikasa, why don't you show Farlan and Isabel to class? They're in the same cadet group as you. So is Levi once Hanji's done with him."

The two nodded and left, leaving me alone with the far older and less preferable siblings. "Sorry, Levi." Erwin said. "Hanji can be a lot if you're not used to them." Hanji wore an apologetic smile but kept their mouth shut. "They'll do some standard checks and being you through basic training, then you can join the others."

Erwin left without another word and I found myself being dragged along by Hanji till we got to a small lab. I was measured, weighed, poked, prodded, and bombarded with questions before Hanji finally stopped with a grumble. "You're normal apart from your powers," they said, followed by a heavy sigh. "Just like Mikasa. I guess there's nothing else to it than having two cross clan parents."

"Isn't that good?" I asked. "If there were more to it, Unicorn might have already known and won the war."

Another sigh. "It is, but I want to know the secret behind what makes your genetics so much more powerful than those of other half breeds. Do you find half breeds offensive by the way? If so, I'll find another name."

I shook my head, might as well be blunt about my origin. "I don't mind. Kenny used to call me a blank."

Hanji looked appalled. "In any case… Let's teach you a bit about using your powers. Erwin taught you the basics right? About picturing what you want?" I nodded. "Great! Then we'll basically put you through different tasks each harder than the next and see how far you get. It'll be boring but it's a good way to build up ease of magic use."

~~~

With that we began my training. I struggled at first, but just as Hanji had said, it became easier with practice. In the afternoon we practiced hand to hand combat, I wasn't half bad at that due to my time in the underground, but I was in dire need of some more efficient methods. Ones that could strengthen my defence and attack more than the unstreamlined techniques of the criminal underworld. My wrist began to ache, but I didn’t want to worry Hanji and decided not to mention it, despite the fact Grisha had warned me away from such activities just yesterday.

“You okay Levi?” Hanji asked after a particularly tasking spar. "You look a bit pale."

Our last break had been an hour ago.

I nodded from my position on the ground. “Just a bit tired.” I saw a figure running towards us from the main building. "Who’s that?"

“Oh, that's Eren. He’s probably come to fetch you. Day’s almost over.”

Shit, Eren knew of Grishas orders.

“Levi? It’s 5 pm. Mum wants us back for dinner soon.” Eren said as he neared our position. “What's this… Hanji? you guys weren’t sparring? right?” 

Hanji looked down at me. “We were. Is there something wrong with that?”

“Dad said he shouldn’t overexert his wrist yet.”

Hanji looked between me and Eren before running over to me and examining my arm.

“Fuck! That’s why you were so pale.” I found myself, for the third time that week, bleeding from my damned wrist. “No sparring for a week, Mister. Tell me next time Grisha gives you medical advice."

Hanji redid my stitches, chiding me on my idiocy. After which Eren took me home in silence. Only late that evening did we discuss the event again.

“You don’t look after yourself very well, do you, Levi?” He asked from the other side of our shared room.

“I look after myself as much as needed.”

“Is telling someone when you’re hurt not needed then?” Eren had a strange look on his face, I couldn’t pin it down.

“Well… " I wouldn’t want to be a burden. Especially to those trying to help, was what I thought. "I wanted to train,” is what I said. The only people I ever went to for something like this were Farlan and Isabel, and even then I felt bad. I knew how to care for my own injuries in a hurry.

“I think you being dead on the floor would be far worse than missing a few training sessions.” Eren looked unimpressed. 

I flinched. I had been close to that when first leaving Unicorn. Isabel and Farlan had to carry me. I couldn’t help but dwell on the fact that maybe, if they hadn’t been there, I would have been found dead. Most likely by Kenny himself. How would my friends have dealt with that?

“Shit I’m sorry," Eren said. "It’s just… Mikasa just now found you. I don’t want her, or any of us to lose you.”

“No...I’m sorry.” Oh titan, I was being such an idiot.

“Really it’s okay. You must have had a hard time where you used to live and maybe picked up some bad habits. I can’t blame you for any of the survival mechanisms you picked up, and I really shouldn’t have stressed you out-”

“I’m sorry.” I turned over in bed, trying not to stress myself out over something so minor. Eren just cared about me, just like everyone else recently. Funny how those things turned out.

I was glad though, I seemed to finally have some semblance of a proper family. With my best friends by my side to boot. In all honesty, Eren was right, I had picked up some habits that I wasn’t ready to let go of yet. I had only been in Shigansha for about 24 hours, and Kenny was already after me. For all I knew, I could be dragged back to the old man tomorrow.


	6. Does anybody want to take it anymore?

The next few months passed slowly. I gained more skills and began to gain more friends too. Eren had introduced me to his friends from the academy when I began to follow normal classes with him. I finally got to meet ‘horseface’ too. Horseface was, in fact, a snob called Jean. Who, as soon as I first entered the room, decided to take a jab at my height. I promptly told him of the nutritional value of food in the underground and he shut up. Needless to say, I did not enjoy meeting the guy.

Eren began sparring with me after the ban was lifted. I wouldn’t have imagined that fighting with someone could be fun, but I enjoyed my time with Eren. He understood me, met me halfway in a fight, and never backed down. 

One Saturday, during which we were sparring using our magic, I came to an important realization. You see, Eren was a flame elemental. He could craft brightly coloured spitting flames from the palm of his hands. I found it funny how reflective his power was of his personality. We had spent most of the day doing other, less productive things. The sun was already set when we decided to spar. Our only lighting was now the moonlight, and of course Erens fire.

I realised then, as I was pinned to the ground, just how beautiful Eren was. Lit the same way one would light a precious heirloom. At that moment, to me, Eren seemed more god than man. 

Eren noticed me staring. “What's up with you today?” He stood up, pulling me up after him and extinguishing the flame that wrapped around his arm. A shame, really.

“Huh,” I said, involuntarily looking into his eyes. “No, nothing.”

He’d reeled me in. “Levi?" he said. "You’re easier to read than you think you are. Mikasa is the same.”

“Caught me red-handed, eh?” I walked back towards the house, Eren followed. “I’m worried about Kenny.”

“Why? He’s not here.”

Well, of course, I wasn’t as worried as I said I was, but I had to cover my ass.

“He’s bound to be planning something.” That wasn't a lie. Kenny always was planning something.

Eren sighed. “As long as he’s not staring you in the face, I’d focus on your training. Better to be prepared if the man does show up.”

“You’re right.”

We went to bed. That night I dreamt of emerald eyes and soft words whispered between even softer lips.

~~~

The next morning, I went round to Hanji’s. I wanted to speak to Farlan and Isabel.

I first checked Hanji wasn't around – they were always too fond of gossip.

“Guys, I need help,” I told my friends.

“What did you do this time?” Farlan asked, already getting comfortable in his chair. 

“Did you break Carla’s favourite mug?” Isabel asked.

“Insult Jean's honour?” 

“Insult Historia in front of Ymir?” 

Of course the two started to accuse my of ridiculous, and idiotic actions. How did I put what I wanted to say in words when they kept talking? “I’m in love.” That shut them up.

“Farlan, our little boy is finally growing up,” Isabel said, hand clutched to her chest.

Farlan wiped a fake tear from his eye. “I’m so proud. It’s Eren, I presume?”

I furrowed my brow. “How did you come to that conclusion?”

“Please," Farlan said. "You look at that guy like he hung both the fucking moons. Your face may not be the most expressive, but we’ve known you long enough. Although if I’m honest, I didn’t expect you to fall for someone that quickly. We’ve only been here a few months.”

I guess I really was that obvious sometimes.

“No, I get it. Eren if one of those Adonis types.” Isabel said.

I spat out my tea.

Of course, Hanji chose that moment to enter the room. “Do I hear gossip?” 

Well, fuck.

“No,” we all said in unison.

Hanji sighed. 

"I'm pretty sure I did, but no matter. Erwin needs to speak to you three." They beckoned for us to follow them to the kitchen where Erwin sat patiently. 

"I'm sorry, everyone," he began.

What was there to be sorry for? Did something happen? I felt anxiety course through my body. Of course, as soon as I was happy, something had to go wrong didn't it? 

"Spit it out, Erwin. What's happened?" I asked. 

Farlan lent forward.

"Thanks to some idiot at the docks, Kenny has managed to enter Shiganshina." Erwin looked genuinely sorry and, judging by his eye bags, severely stressed out.

Meanwhile, I was growing more and more anxious within the minute. 

"Shit," was all I could say to express said anxiety. I did, however, find it fitting that Kenny was the one to interrupt my life once more. It was like he had heard me say I was in love and came rushing to the goddamn scene.

Kenny was in Shiganshina. He had the combat skills of a god, and I was going to die. Or at least lose the magic I had come to learn and love so much in the past few months. Farlan and Isabel wouldn't get off any easier than myself, and it was possible he would hurt Mikasa too. To top it off: I had brought the Jaegers into all of this. The thought pained me. I had brought danger to Shiganshina, and it was going to harm the people I loved the most. 

It was at that moment that I found myself, once again, breathing like a dying cow. With the people around me not in a much better state. I began to cry, the taste of salt biting my lips. All I wanted was freedom from that man, and I would never get it.

I don’t know how many hours I sat there, but only Farlan remained when I snapped out of it. “Isabel needed some time alone. She’s not taking it any better.”

“After all that way we travelled, he gets a boat,” I muttered hoarsely. “He gets a fucking boat and sails his cheery ass over here no problem. AND THEY LET HIM IN THE CITY?!” The glass vase across the room looked tempting, but instead, I stood up and left.

Erwin, having waited outside, took me home. Even after I insisted he didn’t have to.

I must have looked a sight, standing at the front door with Erwin next to me, red-faced and teary-eyed. When Carla finally answered our knock I clung onto her like a lifeline, shaking like a newborn doe. “He’s in the city.” A hand stroked through my hair but, it too, was trembling.

“We’ll place extra guards by your door,” Erwin said before leaving. I didn’t really notice being brought upstairs, or the hug I received from Mikasa and Eren afterwards, or even going to bed after that. I just let them do whatever.


	7. Inside my heart is breaking

“Levi, wake up! You need to eat before class,” Eren said, tapping my shoulder lightly.

I didn’t want to. What was the point even? Kenny would find me there.

“Come on, Levi. You can’t lie in bed all day.”

I could if that was what I wanted. But Eren looked worried, I didn’t want to cause anyone any extra stress. Regretfully, I got up.

“Alright. Let's go.” Eren smiled with a look that warmed my heart to see.

Why did I have to be such an idiot?

“Morning, Levi,” Mikasa said, looking just as tired as I felt.

I said morning back and ate. Maybe I could just have today before he found me. Shiganshina was a big city after all. The academy was well protected. I wouldn’t be alone at least.

After slipping on the rather ugly school uniforms, we headed out. We somehow made it to the academy uninterrupted.

Pixis sent me a sympathetic look before starting that mornings lecture. I ignored him.

“So," he said, "let’s talk about power sources. As you know, Wing is the only clan with a direct connection to the planets core. The other clans must use something to connect...”

I zoned out, knowing I had read all he was going to say earlier that week. Pixis was one of the many teachers guilty of textbook reading. What I mean by that is that he doesn't say anything more than the textbook itself does. A pain in the arse when you want to know more, but very helpful if you want to spend a class doing nothing.

It wasn't that I didn’t want to listen to his lecture. However, I just didn’t have the energy needed. I was only here because Erwin wanted to use me, I wasn’t dense enough not to notice that. But it meant I could get away with a lot more than most, top that off with the fact that I was a quick learner and you had an easy school life. I had only accepted this because I knew that I would have to defend myself at some point. Last time I had fought, I had run away and almost lost my life. I did not intend to let that happen again. 

However, Kenny had come too soon. I wasn’t ready to face him, physically or mentally. If I found Kenny waiting on my doorstep when we came home, I would surely die. And that thought shook me deeply. Because I had just recently come to accept the fact that I finally had a chance at life, and it was gone as soon as it came. 

So the utter disappointment and fear that I now felt embodied itself in the form of laziness. 

Surprisingly, Kenny didn’t bother us that day, or the day after that, or the next one after that. In fact, an entire week passed before we even heard anything about my greasy uncle. Even so, it had only been to say he had been spotted: on the other side of town.

Now one would assume this news reassured me, but all it did was extend the deadline of my internal crisis. I didn’t eat or drink unless someone was there to worry about me, and the spar matches with Eren came to a standstill. I became a front row spectator, watching my own life pass by, until Mikasa pulled me back onto the stage.

“Levi, get up.” She didn’t wait for an answer, instead pulling me up and dragging me outside. I did little more than grumble a weak protest.

“What do you want?”

Mikasa responded not with words, but with a punch headed directly for my nose.

“Ouch! What the fuck?!” I defensively held a hand up to the abused feature.

“You need to stop this. I know Kenny is worrying you but throwing a pity party isn’t going to help!”

“I’m not throwing a pity party!”

“So what do you call this vegetable state you’ve been in for 3 months then?” Wait, what?

“It’s been 3 months? That can’t be right. I only spoke to Farlan and Isabel a week ago.” I looked down to the floor.

“3 months,” was all Mikasa said to that.

Blood was dripping onto the grass now, but I couldn’t care less. How had I let myself become so passive? If Kenny had found me like this I would have been dead. Even if I would have been dead either way, being absolutely useless was not the plan. How could the others defeat him if I-

“You’re not the only one ready to fight Kenny.”

“We stand a better chance as a group,” I admitted. 

"We're not the strongest fighters here either," Mikasa said. 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"You ever seen the colour of Eren's insignia?"

Well that was even more curious. I mulled on the question for a second before suddenly realising… "No. He always wears long sleeves. Grisha too..."

“Both of them have gold insignias.” But that would mean they were direct descendants of one of the divine 9.

That felt like a punch to the gut. “You’re shitting me. Why wouldn’t he tell me something like that?” I thought Eren and I had become close.

“He said he was scared you’d react badly. I told him I was going to tell you if he didn’t.” Mikasa sighed, heading back toward the house. “Come on, I’m going to show you.” Once again Mikasa just pulled me along, although this time with more difficulty. 

“I’m not a prop you can just throw around, you know?” I said when we had entered the house once more.

“You’ve been acting like one.” Mikasa looked around. “Eren! Get over here!”

I guess I wasn’t the only one under Mikasa’s control, as Eren appeared within seconds.

“What is it, Mikasa? I was in the middle of practicing elemental summoning.” Eren didn’t look as bothered as he was suggesting. In fact he practically beamed when he saw me. Perhaps something to do with me finally standing upright and aware.

“You can conjure your little flames later. Show Levi your insignia.” Eren’s eyes widened, but frown lines formed on his forehead.

“You told him?!”

“Yes! Now show him your insignia or he’ll think we’re both liars.”

“Mikasa! I said I wanted to tell him when I was ready!”

“And I warned you I’d tell him if you kept being a wuss. Show him your insignia.”

“What if he’d reacted badly, Mikasa?!”

“Look at him: he doesn’t give a shit. Show. Him. Your. Insignia.”

Eren resigned himself with an upset sigh. “Fine,” he mumbled before lifting the sleeve of his flannel.

A brilliant gold must have been reflected in my eyes as I admired the divine magic carved into Eren's wrist. If Eren had been any other person I would have felt the need to bow just by seeing it. But it was Eren, and although I hadn’t known before, it was fitting that it was him. Because even before this, I had been ready to worship the guy. Take that however you want. I had caught glimpses of what he was hiding, but only now could I see it in full. Only for a moment though, as Eren pulled down his sleeve to return to his normal self. I still saw beauty.

“Can I talk to Levi in private?” Eren looked in Mikasa’s direction. Mikasa looked between both of us before walking away.

Immediately I was bombarded with apologies . Eren was concerned I would think less of him for keeping this from me. Or worried I would look at him differently, act differently around him. I could only shake my head as words rushed from his mouth at 100 miles per minute. I could think of a way to silence him. But was that too soon? Would he take it as a reaction or a reassurance? Was I ready to do such a thing after all I had just pulled myself out of? I mulled over all these questions before realising Eren had stopped talking; he was waiting for my response. I could only do what felt right.

“I see you the same as I always have,” I said.

I followed by placing a soft kiss on Eren’s lips. It was like taking a breath of fresh air on a warm summer's day. But when I moved back, only to see no reaction from Eren, I walked away. Confidence was never my strong suit.


	8. My makeup may be flaking

Silence was the one response I had hoped not to receive. All the same, Eren did not speak for the rest of the day. Not to me, or anyone else. He stayed in his room. 

Feeling a little more than dejected, I spent the day with Isabel and Farlan. They were happy to see me up again,  even trying to reassure me Eren just needed time  after I had told them of the kiss.

Maybe they were right, but I was worried for other reasons. Maybe now I had once again attempted to gain something for myself, Kenny would emerge from the deep. Even if I was surrounded by powerful mages, someone could still get hurt.

In the evening, I walked home with Mikasa. She had gone with me so that she could talk to Hanji about a school project.

“You’re still worried, right?” Mikasa asked as we walked through a park nearby home.

I hesitated. “Well, of course. I’ve read about devine descendants, when they fight…”

Mikasa interrupted. “They rampage? That’s only under extreme levels of anger or stress, Levi. Does Eren look like he’s prone to either of those?”

“Are we talking about the same Eren? You’ve seen him around Jean, right?” I asked. Mikasa rolled her eyes.

“That’s far less legit than it seems. Although I must admit he’s never liked the idea of Kenny.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Mikasa stopped walking for a second. We were about two streets away from home.

“I’m not the only one who’s seen what Kenny has done to you, Levi! You haven’t been here long, but you’re family. We all care.”

“Well, now I’m just more worried about my point.” I beckoned for Mikasa to continue walking with me.

She looked around for a second before following. “Levi…”

“I mean, I know he means well, but he could even hurt himself if he isn’t careful! And then you have Grisha and-”

“Levi! Shut up!” Mikasa whispered urgently. There was something tense in her voice. 

“What?” I whispered. A shiver ran down my spine.

We were now just 100 meters from the front door. Mikasa’s shoulders were tensed.

“Does Kenny have a preference for wide brimmed hats?” She looked just past me, eyes fixated on what stood there. I knew then that he had arrived.

“Well, well, well! Hello there, my boy.” I stepped forward and turned around slowly, now staring at the source of the voice.

“Kenny,” I spat, in spite of the fear I knew he could see in my eyes. 

I had to use these precious few seconds that I now had to examine the man. There were bags under his eyes. Could that mean slowed reaction time? Did he not have his staff with him, or was he hiding it? The coat was too long to tell. There was a cut on his lip and bruising around his left eye; the man had obviously been in some kind of pub brawl. Did that mean he was hungover? No, the injuries were at least 3 days old. He probably spent the day after flat out in some alley. Time, although slowed in my mind, was still ticking away and Kenny took the opportunity to swing his dagger. Not at me, but at Mikasa.

It happened in a fraction of a second, far too fast for my unfortunate twin. One moment she was stood poised and ready, the next she was writhing in pain on the floor. Her hand was clasped around her wrist. Piercing screams tore through the evening air. 

Kenny grinned demonically, and I knew for sure, he had hit her insignia.

“Mikasa!”

I knelt by her side, but made sure to keep an eye on Kenny. Blood soaked through my trousers. I ripped of a part of my t-shirt and examined her wrist before tying it tightly around the wounded area. Kenny had only cut through a tiny part. She and her magic would survive. However, that didn’t mean the girl wasn’t in intense pain.

“You’ve got to protect him, Levi,” she said through gritted teeth.

“I brushed the hair out of her eyes. “Protect who?”

Mikasa was looking at something behind me. Something that now cast an intense shadow over me. “Him.”

Eren.

There was a menacing aura that I had never felt from Eren before, engulfing the surrounding area. He was fuming, a physical embodiment of his elemental power. His eyes shone gold, as if possessed.

Eren stepped forward, determined to destroy my uncle. But I held a hand in front of him. “It’s my fight, Eren.”

“Levi, it’s not safe. If he gets in your head…” Eren seemed to speak to me in a moment of clarity, returning to his state of fiery rage a second later. If he tried to fight now, he could hurt himself. Mikasa said to protect him, and I knew she didn’t mean from Kenny.

“It's my fight,” I said once more.

Eren let me go, but stood ready to step in.

I walked up to my uncle, ready to fight. Kenny did the same, standing on the balls of his feet. I was brought back to age 7.

_ “Fight me, kid,” Kenny said, jumping into a crouch. _

_ I stayed seated. “I don’t want to.” _

_ “Well, you’re going to have to. Blanks have to start young if they wanna live.” _

_ “I’m not strong enough.” _

_ That seemed to piss him off. _

_ Kenny smashed a bottle on the table next to him, now brandishing one of the shards as a weapon. “Do you want to be useless for the rest of your life?” _

I pounced, aiming a kick straight for my uncle’s head. He rolled away with a flourish, jumping behind me. I knew his next move.

“Did you learn nothing from me? I taught you better than this.” Kenny said, I could almost see the dagger flying towards my wrist. I dodged by jumping forward and to the right, turning to face the man who now stood on my front lawn.

_ Kenny pinned me to the ground for the third time that day. “You never listen to me do you? I have magic so you’ve gotta kill me before it gets nasty.” _

_ My eyes were full of tears. “I don’t want to hurt you!” _

_ “Spare no one. You think your mother died because she killed her attacker?!” _

“You taught me the ways of a crook.”

I crouched down and swiped my leg forward, knocking Kenny of his feet. “Attaboy!”

_ “Now you’re getting it.”  _

I shook my head.

Taking my moment of distraction to his advantage Kenny got up, I felt a punch hit my gut before I even saw the man coming.

Now on the floor, I looked up to once again see the man take a stab at my wrist. I dodged it, managing to get back up on two feet. But the attempt had been a feint, and I received a punch to the face. Luckily for me, the punch did not have enough force to knock me back down.

Kenny smiled. “You know I still see Kuchel in you? Always fighting for her messed up morals. You’ve joined the wrong side Levi. I just want you back.”

I knew this tactic, bringing up my mother whenever I needed to be taken down a notch.

_ “Are you going to run away and betray the clan, too? You know now where that got your mother.”  _ He had said that night I did, in fact, run away. Even before then, he used her name.

_ “Just like your mother, weak when she needed strength the most.” _

_ “Your mother would be disappointed.” _

But I knew mother would be proud, because I was going to stand up for myself this time. Kenny had brought me back to my past, but I had my parents magic now

“You tried to kill me.” 

Kenny’s look turned dark. “Because you found your past. I need to protect you from what happened to her.”

Kenny’s words reminded me then of all he had taken from me. I felt my blood boil. If not for him I would have grown up somewhere good. I would have had a life with my sister, a life with the Jaegers.

A life with Eren.

He took and kept taking, even now. Kenny had my childhood, he would not take my future.

“You happened to her! You’re the one they paid to kill her!” I snapped.

I summoned liters and litres of water, using it to envelope and toss Kenny across the cobbled street. Wave after wave I manipulated the man like a puppet until he was left kneeling. Gasping for air. Even then I did not stop, I gathered all the water I could and formed a sphere of it around Kenny’s head. Tightening it till the man was forced to breathe. I left him like that up to the point where he slumped forward. Only then did I let go.

I watched as the parental figure I had known for 16 years grasped at the stones beneath him. Coughing up water. I almost felt sorry for him, though I could not when a smile was eerily plastered on Kanny’s face.

“Didn’t I tell you,” another cough, “only to stop when your enemy was dead?” I recalled what Kenny had said after I had ran away from the market. Failing to have stolen food.

_ “If they’re alive, they can fight. If you’re alive, so can you. You idiot!” The man slapped me across the face. _

In the blink of an eye Kenny was on his feet with a staff in hand, rushing forward at the speed of light. Kenny had me pinned to the ground with his magic before I could even react. My hands were forced into shut fists. I could not summon my magic.

Just a bit more, Levi. I told myself, attempting to open my palms using my own unicornian magic. But I couldn’t concentrate. Kenny was stood above me.

_ Just like back then. _

My breathing quickened and my eyesight blurred. This was it. I was about to die. After all I had done,  _ this  _ would be my undoing.

The sun was setting. How beautiful.


	9. But my smile still stays on

_ “So Carla, tell me what happened to the Ackermans.”  _ Erwin had asked me 10 years prior.

_ “It all started 7 years ago… _

_ "Kuchel was new in town when I first met her. She moved in next door with her brother, I thought they were a funny bunch at the time; both lacking insignias. But I didn’t let that stop me from making new friends. Always take an opportunity and learn from it, I say. After a few months Kuchel had found Luke, was even pregnant with his child, and Kenny left. A few months after I had Eren, Kuchel had twins: Levi and Mikasa. She seemed happy. So when she came to me in a panic one night, I was surprised." _

Kenny went in for the kill and I readied myself.

_ “I’m a unicorn spy Carla. I betrayed the clan, they’re coming for me. If anything happens to me, you need to protect the kids. Promise me!” _

However, a golden man stepped in, arms aflame. Overwhelming rage filled the air.

“Get away,” Eren said through gritted teeth.

_ “I promise.” _

The man looked scared then, taking a step back. Then he took another, and another, until Kenny was far away from Mikasa and me. Eren must have been trying to keep us out of the danger zone. But as soon as we were out of it, the look on Eren’s face turned dark.

Kenny had released me of his magic, I was able to sit up and watch.

“Never hurt  _ my  _ family again.” Eren raised his hands, readying himself.

“They were my family first,” Kenny said.

He looked almost… regretful. I had never seen this expression on my uncle before. 

_ “I found Kuchel and Luke dead the next morning, and Levi was gone. Please Erwin just help me find him, he’s meant to be a part of the family!” _

Eren growled. “You lost the privilege to call them that when you hurt Levi.”

Kenny opened his mouth to speak, but it was too late.

Eren let loose. Flames flickered ferociously as they engulfed my uncle. There was no escaping that.

The crackle and roar of fire deafened me. I saw Mikasa look up weakly, she was on the brink of passing out. But I saw the fear reflected in here eyes as she saw Eren.

“No,” she mouthed.

I had failed her.

Eren went on for what seemed like hours, unyielding. Only when his knees collapsed under him and his arms sagged, did he cease his onslaught. I looked over at what remained of Kenny with hate and somehow, grief. In another life, he may have been a better man.

Carla rushed out of the house with Grisha. The two of them must have been watching. They took Mikasa inside. She would be okay with Grisha's help.

Which meant I was left alone with Eren. He remained silently knelt on the street. I walked over to him and kneeled in front of him.

“You’re safe,” he whispered, raising a trembling hand to touch my cheek.

I grasped his hand in my own, holding it tightly. “Yeah.” My voice cracked.

Eren smiled weakly. He leant forward until his head rested on my shoulder.

I placed my arms around him. “Hey don’t fall asleep yet. We’ve still got to do a returning ritual.”

“Later,” Eren mumbled.

“Yeah okay,” I said. “Later it is.” I placed a kiss atop Eren’s head.

~~~

If Eren had not stayed clung to my side the entire night, I wouldn’t have slept. There was something about the warmth by my side that lulled me to sleep. Of course, I wasn’t okay, but it would get better. Mikasa was alive, and I was free. Isabel and Farlan wouldn’t be hurt either.

I woke up the next morning, felt the sun shining on my face, and cried. Because I recalled all that had happened the day before, and felt an overwhelming flood of emotions. I couldn’t tell one apart from the other. Even more so when Eren woke up and hugged me tightly.

I rubbed the moisture from my eyes and spoke. “We still need to give back to the core.”

“Alright. But let’s have breakfast first.” Eren smiled, wiping the hair from my face.

My heart fluttered. Stupid heart.

Mikasa was still asleep on the couch when we went downstairs. It must have been too painful to move her. Carla was, as always, pottering about in the kitchen. Although she dropped the pan in her hand immediately when she saw my red rimmed eyes. “Oh, Levi,” she said, bringing me in for a hug. What was it with all the hugs? “You’re safe now.”

Technically, that wasn’t true, if I was going to be a military mage. But there wasn’t anyone specifically after my life anymore. Carla must have been worrying herself to death before all this too.

“Mum? How about breakfast?” Eren asked.

Carla nodded and shoved plates of eggs under our noses.

After we ate, we headed out to the back garden.

“You ready?” Eren asked.

I nodded. We were about to perform a returning ritual – which basically meant we took used energy from the air and returned it to the earth. This helped to make sure the planet did not get bled dry.

Eren and I held hands and knelt on the soft grass, placing our free hands on the ground. I concentrated as hard as possible and let myself connect with the energy around me. I felt it flow through my veins and downwards, towards the earth. It wasn’t difficult to do. Eren and I had done this together after every spar, but it was vital. After all, this war had started partially because one clan refused to do it. Leaving magic in the air made the mages there more powerful.

Eventually Eren and I had finished, and I stood up to head inside.

But Eren grabbed my arm, making me turn and face him instead. “We need to talk.”

Shit, I couldn’t read the look on his face.

I knew what this was about, but maybe if I played dumb. “About?” I asked.

Eren looked confused, maybe a little hurt even. Ah, fuck.

“The kiss: you, me, everything.” Eren said.

What was one supposed to do here? Should I ignore my feelings or get it all out at once? What did Eren feel? He didn’t seem mad. All the same, I never was good at reading people. Eren was too nice to be mean about something like this. Then again....

What use would ignoring it all be?

Keep it plain and simple Levi. Couldn’t anything just be easy? Loving him was easy, so why wasn’t telling him? It didn’t make sense to me. “I... like you.” I said. “Thought it was obvious by now.” I grumbled afterwards.

Eren looked happier now. Did he just whisper 'cute'?! “Maybe, but hearing it aloud makes it easier for me to do this…”

Eren kissed me. However, this time, we did not break apart after a millisecond. I got to take in all that was Eren. Only then did I realise: with the first chapter in my life now over, I could focus on starting a new one. One with my family and friends.

One with Eren Jaeger.


End file.
